wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Outcast
THE OUTCAST IS CURRENTLY A WIP! It will be expanded on more in the future; when Fireflies is done! Blurb Ant has always been an outcast, ever since he was a young dragonet. But when he he accidentaly starts a war, he may be the only one who can stop it (HECK I'm so unsatisfied with this sksksks) Contains spoilers for Fireflies, which in turn contains spoilers for The Lost Continent and Darkstalker! The following "chapters" are how I want to expand the story in the future. Read Fireflies here! Prologue - Ant being bullied - character montage Chapter 1 "Dad, I don't want to go to school." Ant squeaked as Fly patted the scales on his head. "Everyone makes fun of me there." "C'mon, bud. You know you'll have to go to school eventually." Fly brushed his tail against Ant's. "You gotta work your brain of yours," his dad turned and collected something from his son's bedside table. "What's the point!" Ant punched his drawer, which turned out to be a terrible idea as Ant ended up flapping his wings and cradling his injured talons. "Ow!" Fly turned to Ant and picked him up, placing him on his bed. "There's something I want you to have. It's a gift from my friends back in Pyrrhia." Ant sat up, intirigued. He loved hearing the stories his dad told about the other continent. "What?" Fly placed a locket in Ant's palm, smooth and warm. It had a roughly cut piece of overlapping amber connected to a silver chain necklace. Before Ant had a chance to make a remark, Fly beat him to it. "It was made by my friends Jackrabbit and Persimmon. You can see Persimmon's handywork right there - " he pointed to the silver chain " - and Jackrabbit's hand-cut amber." This time he gestured towards the fiery coloured stone. "He found it himself when he was just about your age." Such good friends they were. It's really too bad that we had to leave them in Pyrrhia. I know that Jackrabbit and Arrojadoa have a dragonet now, but the details are unbeknownst to me." Fly picked up the necklace and put it around Ant's neck, where it thumped gently against his chest. "Now let's get to school. We can get honey drops on the way!" Chapter 2 - father-son moment gets thrown out the window - ppl are bullying Ant :( - Ant is being sad - makes one friend so I can ship them - friend's name is Locust - they have a nice lunch together - n'ice lunch gets thrown out the window' Chapter 3 - Ant does an oofer - part of the Hive collapses - I guess this is a bad thing? - everyone is being angry at Ant - I guess it is - Ant is being sad - Ant runs back home Chapter 4 - Another father-son moment - Ant is being depressed - Fly is worried about his child - Ant gets angry at Fly - runs away - bumps into his mother - Ant gets angry at Clearwing - runs away - Ant is sad Chapter 5 - he goes to his hidden lookout rock thing that all protagonists have and gets jumpscared by Locust - I guess Locust likes him - Ant likes Locust - shipping time - Locust says they can run away to Pyrrhia Chapter 6 - "wot??" Ant probably - Locust logic-s him with the fact that his parents made it there and back - "hmm good point," Ant probably - "yeet let's go then." Locust probably - "I need more time to think." - "oki meet me here tomorrow" *Locust fades into oblivion* - Ant is left staring at the sunset like all clichés Chapter 7 - Ant returns home - Clearwing made dinner :D - Fly is awkward :O - no one talks - Ant contemplates running away Chapter 8 - "hey dad btw I met a cool wooman today" Ant probably - "oh nice what's her name" asks Fly not really caring - "Locust" - Clearwing has a heart attack and is like "woah isn't that Comma's child" - "you can't hang out with her anymore" Fly probably - "don't be racist dad" says Ant not knowing what racism is - Ant decides to run away - oh no. Chapter 9 - meets Locust at designated spot - yeets to Pyrrhia - storm Chapter 10 - oh noes they get seperated :O - Ant bumps into Roadrunner (the second) - Road II is none other than Jackrabbit and Arrojadoa's kid (lol duh) - but Ant doesn't know that yet - meanwhile back in Pantala both Ant and Locust's parents are freaking out - Darkling is yelling at Fly - Clearwing is yelling at Darkling - everyone's yelling at each other - oh. Noes. Chapter 11 - Roadboi takes Ant to his parents - Jackrabbit is like "woah another bug dragon??" - meanwhile Locust has been abducted by IceWings who are like "what the heck is this?" - IceWings treat her okay but she don't like em' Chapter 12 wait its chapter twelve already?? time flies - Fly is trying to figure out where his child is - Ant is living the life with Road II and his family - Fly attempts to fly to Pyrrhia since logic ''- but something terrible that I haven't figured out yet happens to him - probably involves probably-Ex-Queen Roseate Chapter 13 - Fly must seek the help of Persimmon and Jackrabbit for ''some reason - Ant is worried about Locust - Clearwing is worried about all of them - Queen Antagonist Roseate finds out about Ant and is like "time to plot my revenge on that bug dragon!" - introduce Cerise somehow Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (Epiphlyte) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)